Tables and desks with adjusting mechanisms are well known in the art. Such mechanisms may be employed for adjusting the slant of the working surface of a drafting table or for adjusting the height of a table, bench, desk, or similar furniture. It is also known to employ cranks for making such adjustments. If the crank is an integral part of the furniture, it may be obtrusive or unsightly when not in actual use, especially if it is located near the front of the table, bench, or desk top where it is most accessible. It may, for example, interfere with the user's knees or legs. On the other hand, if the crank is removable when not needed, it can easily be lost or mislaid.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a crank handle which is integral with the table, desk, or bench but may be stowed in an inconspicuous location when not in use. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.